Ilusiones
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Sakura busca cumplir su más grande sueño, pero para ello necesita a Uchiha Sasuke. Él tiene la experiencia y el poder necesario para introducirla en el mundo de la moda, pero el costo podría ser aún más alto del que jamás pensó. Podría perder su corazón.


"Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone"

("Evrybody Hurts", de la Banda R.E.M )

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ilusiones

0

.

Prologo

.

0

-Sakura, vas a salir en 2 minutos- gritó una mujer de forma algo ansiosa, mientras corría de un lado a otro entre medio de todas las modelos que se estaban cambiando de ropa o siendo maquilladas por decena de asistentes.

-Bien- dijo ella con una triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras se observaba en el gran espejo.

Estaba despampanante.

Su delgado cuerpo estaba vestido con un ceñido vestido verde, que dejaba adivinar todas sus delicadas curvas. Este vestido verde esmeralda llena de pequeñas joyas de color verde, la vestían desde el cuello hasta sus piernas. Su cabello rosado estaba recogido en un moño elegante, en donde hebras de pequeñas piedras se entrelazaban en su pelo, dándole un aspecto aún más impactante del que ya tenía.

Jamás había pensado que iba a llegar el día en que se vería de aquella manera. Siempre soñó desde pequeña verse como una princesa, y ahí no sólo parecía la princesa de sus sueños, sino como una reina. Y sabía que debía estar completamente feliz y agradecida con todo aquél hermoso diseño que había echo Sai para ella, pero era imposible estar feliz sabiendo que él no estaría con ella en esos minutos tan cruciales en su vida.

No podía sonreír, no podía ser feliz en aquél momento de gloria sabiendo que él no estaba con ella. Porqué la gloria, la fama, todas esas cosas no significaban nada si es que no tenía junto a ella la persona que más quería.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo- dijo una voz detrás de ella, lo que hizo que volviese a la realidad. Al ver la imagen de su mejor amiga reflejada en el espejo, hizo que sonriera como si su gran pena jamás hubiese existido

-Cerda, jamás pensé que te verías así de bella a pesar de tus kilos de más- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía abiertamente a la hermosa rubia que estaba junto a ella. A pesar de que había aumentado de peso considerablemente, sus curvas seguían siendo la envidia de muchas, y sus largas piernas le daban un porte que muchas matarían por tener. El cuerpo de la rubia estaba cubierto por un brillante vestido blanco, que la hacía verse como un verdadero ángel.

-Y yo podría decir que jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos, debido a tu enorme frente, y para que no negar tu falta total de delicadeza- dijo Yamanaka Ino mientras miraba con dulzura a su amiga

-Sabes que jamás lo hubiese podido lograr sin él- dijo Sakura mientras su sonrisa volvía a teñirse de tristeza. Ino al ver su error, la tomó entre sus brazos con ternura

-No digas eso. Siempre tuviste el talento, y no pienses en él ahora. No quiero verte triste en el día más glorioso de tu vida profesional- dijo Ino dándole ánimos, mientras besaba la frente de la mujer.

-Profesional. Tú lo has dicho- dijo mientras hacía esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar ahí mismo y correr todo el maravilloso maquillaje que le había puesto la maquilladora en horas de arduo trabajo- Mi vida privada es un desastre

-Sabes que no es así- la retó Ino, mientras la tomaba por los delgados y desnudos hombros- Nos tienes a nosotros, que te queremos y cuidamos. No seas ingrata, Sakura. Tú no sabes que es no tener a nadie que te cuide y te quiera de verdad durante años de tú vida- dijo la rubia con amargura

-Pero ya no estás sola- dijo Sakura mirando fijamente los azules ojos de su amiga, los cuales estaban maquillados de una manera que hacían que resaltasen aún más-

-No, y estoy tremendamente agradecida por ello. A Dios, a la vida y sobre todo a ti

-Sabes que no es para tanto…-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba las muñecas de su amiga, y con delicadeza sacaba las manos que ella tenía sobre sus hombros

-No quiero que digas eso. Tú me salvaste de cometer el peor error de mi vida. Si no lo hubieses hecho, yo habría…- comenzó a decir la rubia con tristeza, pero no pudo continuar al sentir como Sakura la abrazaba

-No pienses en eso, ya pasó y ahora todo está bien- dijo la mujer, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la rubia

-¡Estúpida, suéltame!- gritó Ino, acaparando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca de ellas- ¡Tú vestido! ¡Tú pelo! ¡Tú maquillaje! ¡Sai nos va a matar si es que se estropean nuestros vestidos!

-Ya, te suelto Cerda- dijo Sakura entre risas, mientras veía como Ino la miraba media divertida e impaciente

-¡Sakura, es tu turno!- gritó la voz de la coordinadora que antes le había llamado la atención

-Es tu hora de brillar, frentona- dijo Ino mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sakura

-Nuestra hora, Ino- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía con ternura a su amiga

-No, Sakura. Esta noche es para ti- dijo Ino enigmáticamente, mientras la miraba de manera misteriosa

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ino?- preguntó Sakura intrigada

-En la pasarela lo verás- dijo la rubia de tal manera, que hizo que la pelirosa se estremeciera. Sabía que había algo que ella no le había contado, algo muy importante- Nos vemos ahí, frentona- dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa, mientras se despedía de ella con una mano

-¡Ino!- gritó Sakura impaciente, mientras se dirigía hacia su amiga, pero una fuerte mano la tomó por la muñeca y la empujaba hacia tras del escenario, donde estaba la pasarela. Sakura se giró, y vio a la enérgica coordinadora del evento arrastrándola hacia el escenario cual saco de papas. Sakura se dejó arrastrar hacia el escenario sin importarle si el vestido se arruga un poco, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ino, cual había desaparecido por arte de magia.

-¡Dios estas modelos!- refunfuñaba la coordinadora, mientras la ponía justo en el lugar donde Sakura tenía que estar segundos antes de salir.- Párate acá, y cuando veas que las dos modelos salen no entres inmediatamente. Espera a que el nuevo tema de música comience a sonar, y ahí sale.

-Está bien, gracias- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que la coordinadora borrará su expresión molesta

-Va a salir todo bien- dijo la coordinadora, mientras la miraba

-Eso espero- dijo Sakura, mientras sentía como su corazón latía con violencia a causa de los nervios que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Sus manos transpiraban copiosamente, a pesar de estar frías. Sabía que aquello era estúpido, por que ya había pasado por otras pasarelas, pero sabía que esta vez era distinto. Tenía el presentimiento, y no era por qué era un desfile famoso, era por algo más.

Tal vez era por qué él no estaba junto a ella.

Y eso a ella la mataba por dentro

Por qué lo quería

Junto a ella

Siempre

-Créelo- dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Todo va a terminar bien. Aparte, te ves muy bonita, Sakura.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía abiertamente

-De nada- dijo la coordinadora mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.- Bueno, ahora recuerda que debes partir a caminar cuando comience la música, ¿entendido?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Ante aquél gesto, la mujer le sonrío una última vez y se fue dejándola sola. Oía el ruido que las modelos y los asistentes hacías tras el escenario, donde ella minutos antes había estado. También oía el ruido de la música electrónica que sonaba afuera, en la pasarela, en donde todos los críticos, famosos e invitados se encontraban. Pero a pesar de ello, estaba absorta en las propias sensaciones que le producían sus recuerdos en su cuerpo. Había alegría, como también tristeza. Sensualidad y a la vez torpeza. Fuerza y debilidad.

Y también resentimiento, pero por sobre todo había amor.

Amor por quienes la apoyaron y ayudaron en aquella dura carrera que ella había decidido elegir. Amor por su familia y por sus amigos, y por sobre todo amor hacia él. Y pensó que él a pesar de todo no querría verla triste y débil en aquél momento, sino fuerte y disfrutando con todos sus sentidos la concreción de su antiguo gran sueño; llegar a ser una gran modelo.

Antiguo sueño, por qué ahora sus sueños habían tomado otra forma.

La forma de él

No sintió como las modelos que iban antes que ella pasaron junto a ella sonriéndole y deseándole lo mejor. Estaba abstraída en la sensación de fuerza que comenzaba a embargarla al saber que ninguno de sus seres queridos le gustaría verla triste en aquél momento.

Oyó como la música electrónica se cortaba abruptamente, lo que la volvió a la realidad.

Era su turno, sólo bastaba que la próxima canción llenase el ambiente, pero en vez de pasar aquello, oyó como una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien decía algo al público.

Y acto seguido oyó como un piano comenzaba a tocar una melodía que hizo que volviese a la vida;

Era su canción

La canción que él le había escrito

Y sintiendo como si una fuerza superior la arrastrase, salió al escenario guiada por aquella música que tanto significaba para ella.

Y fue ahí cuando su mirada se encontró con la negra mirada de él

Él había venido,

Él hombre que la había abonado ahora estaba ahí con ella;

Uchiha Sasuke

0

.

0

Fin capítulo

0

.

0

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Bueno, ya se habrán dado cuenta que este es un "Universo Alternativo", mi primer universo alternativo en los 5 años que llevo escribiendo fics, así que esto me es un poco raro jajaja, pero espero que les guste. Este es el prologo, los próximos capítulos, en verdad todo el fic, van a relatar a como llegamos a la escena del prologo. O sea poniéndolo en palabras simples el prologo es ya el final del fic. He escrito fics de esta manera, así que no va a ser algo muy nuevo ni experimental, lo que me deja más tranquila y con una mayor directriz de cómo la historia se va a ir desarrollando.

He decidido volver a escribir un Sakura/Sasuke por qué lo pasé muy bien escribiendo de ellos, y hay harto material creativo. Y también por todas las lectoras que tuvieron los fics que escribí, que siempre fueron muy pacientes conmigo y fueron un gran apoyo.

Por favor dejen RR para saber si les gustó, y para saber si sigo con este fic o no. También propongan alguna idea, si es que quieren. Yo feliz de recibir ideas y recomendaciones, ya que al ser un fic de Universo Alternativo me da mayor libertad para poder hacer lo que quiera con los personajes jajaja.

Bueno muchos saludos, y muchas gracias por leer

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

¡Por favor dejen Reviews!

Sakura busca cumplir su más grande sueño; ser una modelo profesional. Sasuke tiene la experiencia y el poder para ayudarla en el cruel mundo de la moda, pero gracias a su misterioso pasado él es un hombre duro y solitario. ¿Podrán ayudarse mutuamente? UA


End file.
